Escarlata para mí y Escarlata para ti
by EliACa
Summary: Serie de drabbles, especialmente Jisbon; que intentan relatar situaciones, emociones, pensamientos y relaciones en no más de 250 palabras. Capítulo 06. Lo que la Marea se llevó.
1. Sobre el arcoíris

**Disclaimer: **En estos momentos, ni siquiera la laptop con la que escribo es mía.

**A/N: **He decidido crear un fic conformado por capítulos cortos independientes entre sí; bajo la modalidad de Drabble (no más de 250 palabras); especialmente porque a mi cabeza llegan muchas ideas sobre la serie, especialmente Jisbon, en forma de flashes o escenas breves que simplemente me hacen el día; así que creo buena idea no desaprovecharlas y plasmarlas en algún lugar.

Debo decir que lo he clasificado M, porque no le quiero poner límites a mi imaginación, así que es muy probable que se encuentren con un capítulo "sano" como este, o con uno un poco subido de tono o cargado de lenguaje o hechos violentos; lo importante para mí será transmitir el sentimiento.

Sin más, espero disfruten de la lectura; gracias de antemano por sus comentarios.

* * *

**01. Sobre el arcoíris**

Tan sólo una lágrima a punto de caer por el precipicio de su rostro, le es suficiente para desarmarlo por completo.

Allí está, sintiéndose pleno y vacío al mismo tiempo, escuchando a FifiNix cantar acerca de una tierra sobre el arcoíris donde los cielos son azules.

Él es capaz de mover los mares para quitarle a Lisbon la tristeza del alma, para hacerla sonreír, para verla sentir sin reservas. La mira de reojo y sabe que ella intenta contener sus emociones desplazando hacia abajo el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta; entonces él interviene "¿Es eso una lágrima lo que veo?" "¡Si claro! –Ella responde irónicamente-, sigue mirando", Jane admira entonces como la gota alrededor de su ojo se dispersa sin hacer escándalos. Ama la forma en que Lisbon sin grandes malabares, lo eleva con ligereza por los aires como hoja de papel. Lo hace sentir pleno.

Quita la mirada de ella para concentrarse en Archie Bloom Jr.…

"…and the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true".

No deja de sorprenderle los límites a los que una persona llega para encontrar paz; entonces se siente nuevamente vacío. Quisiera ser capaz de desechar su pasado y empezar de nuevo; desafortunadamente no es tan valiente como el hombre del escenario.

La mira de nuevo, y como de costumbre imagina que en noches como esa, habita junto a ella la tierra de la canción de cuna. Se reconforta a sí mismo; al menos nadie puede quitarle los sueños.


	2. Sensaciones

**Disclaimer: **Ya quisiera que fuera mío, así pudiese mostrar en pantalla escenas como la de este capítulo.

* * *

**02. Sensaciones**

Llueve, y como siempre, ese fenómeno atmosférico se encarga de alborotarle los recuerdos de su primera vez.

Revive el aroma a tierra mojada, el frío de la noche, los nervios de principiante y las gotas resbalando sobre su gabardina mientras espera afuera el momento preciso. La escena se mantiene intacta en su mente: abre la puerta, sube las escaleras, entra a esa habitación que huele a incienso de jazmín.

Allí está Kate, en su pijama color carmesí casi transparente; sabe que ella está lista para él, por lo que sonríe mientras su corazón se le sale del pecho. Pone la mano en su boca, no quiere que grite por la sorpresa. Kate abre los ojos y él se ve reflejado en ellos; en ese instante sólo escucha su respiración agitada y el sonido de la lluvia arreciarse afuera, ahora parece más bien una tormenta.

Él lee perfectamente las emociones en la mirada de ella, y se excita como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, ha llegado el momento que tanto había planeado, que había repetido una y mil veces en su mente; ya no hay marcha atrás, aunque en realidad tampoco es que quiera volver.

Una vez que ha terminado con Kate, dibuja un rostro sonriente en la pared; John está plenamente convencido de que ha creado algo perfecto.

Pasaron años antes de volver a emocionarse así; hasta la noche en que le dejó una carta a Patrick Jane; desde entonces, es el único que lo hace sentir especial.


	3. Papel, manos, sonrisas

**Disclaimer: **La serie no es mía; pero al igual que Robin, si soy dueña de mis sueños, esos en los que beso a Simon Baker, LOL

**A/N: **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, y éste al igual que los otros dos, tiene 250 palabras; esto se empieza a convertir en un reto; en donde sólo querré episodios que tengan ese número exacto, ni más, ni menos. Sí, soy algo obsesiva.

Este trata sobre una escena que me encanta del episodio 1x01, y con ello se me ha ocurrido la idea de escribir un drabble para cada capítulo de la serie; probablemente no los haga todos corridos, ni en orden; lo bueno es que habrá mucho de qué escribir :)

Gracias por pasar y leer el fic.

* * *

**3. Papel, manos, sonrisas**

_Llega tarde a casa, y está realmente agotado, sin embargo, se reserva un tiempo para ella._

_Es así como toma una hoja color verde y empieza a formar una X, luego la dobla por la mitad; al ver los trazos en el papel, Charlotte sonríe con picardía, ella reconoce inmediatamente la figura que pronto cobrará vida propia, gracias a las manos de papá._

_Jane ahora forma un triángulo y mira de reojo a su hija; ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha repetido ese ritual para ella, sin embargo, la niña tiene la alegría en el rostro como si fuese la primera vez. Es una delicia para él ver la ilusión de su pequeña esperando por el retoño origami._

_Una vez que ha doblado las patas traseras, Jane la mira, espera a que el animal realice su salto mágico y con ello, poder gozar por completo la carcajada de Charlotte._

* * *

Desde hace cinco años no lo había vuelto a hacer, y hoy sin pensarlo dos veces, toma esa bola arrugada y la convierte en una pequeña rana de papel, simplemente por el gusto de ver la sonrisa espontánea de Teresa Lisbon, esa que irremediablemente le sacaría la suya propia. No puede explicarse por qué de pronto tiene la inmensa necesidad de regocijarse en ella.

Minutos después siente culpa, así que se obliga a acostarse en aquel colchón debajo de la cara sonriente, ya que necesita recordarse a sí mismo la verdadera razón de su estancia en el CBI.


	4. Travesía

**Disclaimer: **Si fuese mío, tendrían que pasar la serie en HBO.

**A/N: **Este capítulo participó en los Challenges The Mentalist en Español 2013.

* * *

**4. Travesía**

Al cabo de un rato Lisbon abrió sus ojos, su visión borrosa se fue despejando poco a poco, lo que le permitió ver con claridad el rostro de Patrick Jane; ella tenía la habilidad de leerle con facilidad, con sólo una mirada era capaz de identificar cada una de sus emociones: exaltación, alegría, tristeza, ira, incertidumbre, miedo…; pero en ese momento era incapaz de descifrarlo, probablemente se debía a esa situación completamente nueva en la que se veían envueltos, o quizás su repentina imposibilidad de reconocer lo que ocurría en el interior del consultor, era porque su propios sentidos y su juicio estaban completamente desconectados. Lisbon necesitaba saber que no iba sola en ese viaje sin retorno, que no había soltado por fin las amarras para luego quedarse navegando a la deriva.

Jane por su parte, tenía el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas parecían arder y su respiración era entrecortada; a Lisbon le pareció que él hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para encontrar su mirada con la suya; fue cuando sintió una corriente atravesarla por todo el cuerpo, al punto de hacerla estremecer.

- ¿Todo bien? –Le preguntó ella en un susurro-.

Jane sonrió, entonces como si se tratase de un milagro o una escena de revelación mágica, Lisbon por fin descubrió el gran misterio.

- Todo perfecto –le respondió Jane en un hilo de aliento sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y cerró nuevamente los ojos, dejando por fin desvanecer todo rastro de pensamiento mientras hacían el amor.


	5. Peligro en potencia

**Disclaimer: **En estos momentos, solo poseo un sueño terrible. Y aún así, aquí me tienen frikeando xD

**A/N: **Basado en el episodio 1x02.

* * *

**5. Peligro en potencia**

1, 2, 3… Piedra

1, 2, 3… Papel

Fue sencillo; el secreto está en los movimientos corporales, un signo aquí, otro allá, y él creyó leerme. Pero mientras mi cuerpo decía una cosa, mi mente iba mil revoluciones adelante dejando pistas falsas a Patrick Jane.

Mi objetivo no era ganar. No al menos, en un simple juego de piedra, papel o tijera.

Mi intención era conocer de primera mano al consultor; pero en mi acercamiento, he descubierto al peligro en potencia: cubierta de pecas, no mide más de 1,60 y es dueña de unos ojos totalmente seductores.

Con fortaleza les dio a unos padres la peor noticia que puedan recibir, minutos después, los había serenado, para llevar a cabo un interrogatorio magistral. Es probable que Lisbon no sea consciente de ello, pero tiene el don de llegar a la gente.

Estás convencido de que es la mujer más delicada y sosegada, y entonces, ella se encarga de arrebatarte esa imagen reduciendo a nada a un malhechor que tiene el doble de su fuerza. Tira a Héctor por el asfalto y enseguida está encima de él neutralizándolo. La sola visión me llena de adrenalina y comprendo que hay una fiera en su interior saliendo de vez en cuando.

* * *

Cualquiera que los ve alejarse del cementerio, dirá que esa mano en su hombro, significa el consuelo que el consultor quiere transmitirle. Pero después de conocerles, comprendo que el verdadero significado es, el de un hombro en el cual, él encuentra su fortaleza.


	6. Lo que la marea se llevó

**Disclaimer: **No sé qué haría con el marido de Amanda, si la serie fuese mía; venga, arruinó la impactante sorpresa de la próxima temporada, jajaja.

**A/N: **Feliz de estar de vuelta con este fic; en esta oportunidad les dejo un relato basado en el episodio 1x03. Gracias por leerlo y también por comentar.

* * *

**6. Lo que la marea se llevó**

Las botellas de alcohol y los vasos sucios acumulados en la mesa, víctimas ahogadas del humano en decadencia que los porta; hacen que el sentimiento de desolación se le instale en el cuerpo sin poder evitarlo; parece haber vuelto al hogar de su infancia, o como ella solía llamarle, al "infierno".

"¿Dónde está su madre?", cuestiona, "Murió, en un accidente de tráfico (…) un conductor ebrio chocó con ella", quisiera borrar la pregunta; imposible, así que maldice por la casualidad del caso en turno; ese que se encarga de restregarle en la cara su historia, aquella que ha intentado desvanecer sin éxito de su memoria. Teresa recurre a todas sus fuerzas y sujeta como puede, las lágrimas amenazantes que se postran en el borde de sus ojos.

* * *

Empuja contra la pared al hombre que llora desconsolado. La supera al doble en fuerza, y aún así, puede controlar la situación; "Míreme, tiene que irse a casa", quisiera haber tenido la misma determinación para enfrentar a su padre, para aferrarlo a tierra y darle motivos de lucha; quizás así, hubiese evitado la tragedia de perderlo a él también.

"Le quedan dos hijos. Usted es lo único que tienen". Le entrega una tarjeta al señor Tanner, y luego mira a Jane, él lo entiende todo sin necesidad de explicaciones, por lo que se da media vuelta y se aleja. La marea se llevó consigo, trozos gigantes de su felicidad; pero en esta ocasión, le arrebata tres posibles víctimas de las cuales pueda alimentarse.


End file.
